Who do I choose?
by RosexNightforever
Summary: Maja and Rajachel, which one should Raja choose. Melody or Rachel? (I say Melody)
1. Chapter 1

Requested by Pet! Raja wants Melody to help him with a plan to impress Rachel, but starts to fall for Melody! Now he has to choose: Melody or Rachel?

The pets were all doing their own thing.

By that I mean, they were trying to get Zoe and Zeke's _real_ past.

But the kids were all doing something else.

Raja ran up to Melody.

"Melody!" Raja screamed.

"What? Are you okay?" the younger pet responded.

"Yes. I have a question." Raja said.

"About?" Melody asked.

"Canyouhelpmemakeupaplantoimpressrachel?"

"What?"

"Can you help me make up a plan to impress Rachel?"

"Of course! I do owe you for saving my life!" Melody said cheerfully. (a/n you guys will see on the last chapter of Chase and Melody's Adventure Back Home)

Raja blushed.

Both pets thought for a while before Melody began to make a fangirl-who-just-met-her-idol-or-whatever move by jumping, squealing, and clapping.

"Was that fangirling or did you get an idea?" Chase yelled from across the pet shop.

"Shut up!" Melody yelled back.

"What's your plan?" Carrie yelled.

"None of your business Carrie!" Raja yelled.

"My idea is a romantic dinner and a show. I could sing Rachel's favorite song while you and Rachel eat her favorite food!"

"Foolproof!" Raja said happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Requested by Pet! Raja wants Melody to help him with a plan to impress Rachel, but starts to fall for Melody! Now he has to choose: Melody or Rachel?

Monica: Glad to know you're back! I've missed you. And I'm adding that in this chapter... the taste. To see if he likes it... I knew someone was going to say Rachel. Rajachel (Raja x Rachel) is one of my favorite ships, but my LPS OC OTP is Maja. (Melody x Raja) Not just because Melody is my OC.

Guest: Good point... They shouldn't tell Vinnie should they?

Raja thanked Melody for her kindness and went off to discover if he liked Rachel's favorite food.

He walked over to the Sweet Shop and saw Youngmee feeding Sugar Sprinkles some cat food.

Youngmee took notice of the small white mongoose and ran over.

"What brings you here boy?" she asked petting Raja.

"Rachel." he said.

"I wish I could understand you." Youngmee sighed.

Sugar suddenly burst through the door with her owner trailing behind.

Sugar Sprinkles looked up and laughed a she saw the Golden Retriever covered in mud.

Youngmee turned.

"Hi Sofia." she waved to the blonde.

Sofia picked up Sugar, who was now a full-grown so it was rough.

"Hey there Sugar!" Youngmee pet the dog, who let out a happy bark.

"That's the spot!" she howled.

"What'd she say?" Youngmee said, knowing that Sofia could understand animals.

"You hit the magical doggy sweet spot." Sofia said.

Both girls broke out laughing.

Raja rolled his eyes and ran to the back to look for Rachel.

'I better say Melody wants to know. Don't want to spoil the surprise!' he thought as he found Rachel and her father making some sweets with Jasper, Blythe, and Sue. (My teacher's name is Sue :P)

"Hey Rachel." Raja muttered.

She turned and ran towards him.

"Hey Raja! What brings you here?"

"What is your favorite food?"


	3. I'M ALIVE MAYBE

Requested by Pet! Raja wants Melody to help him with a plan to impress Rachel, but starts to fall for Melody! Now he has to choose: Melody or Rachel?

After Raja knew what Rachel's favorite food was, he was walking back to LPS.

'I owe a thanks to Melody! Man, she's beautiful! She's so kind. Wait what? Go back to the beautiful thing. Do I like her? Well of course not! I like Rachel!.. And Melody? Well her eyes and fur sparkle in the sunlight, she loves to read, her voice is like an angle's, and her kindness, she'll help anyone... even Logan! She's shy and beautiful and- No! Raja! You like Rachel, not Melody! But she-No! Why am I saying no exactly? Melody never did anything bad to me, only good things. Take this date for example. Did I just break the fourth wall? (Me: Yep) Oops, sorry.' he thought as he curled up.

He wiggled as he thought about liking Melody.

He couldn't! She liked Oreo!

Raja closed his eyes before hearing a sniffle.

His ears twitched and he sat up with his eyes open.

There was Melody with her head in her paws.

She looked at Raja and mouthed something.

Raja tilted his head and mouthed 'What?'.

This time Raja understood what Melody mouthed when she mouthed it again.

'Oreo broke up with me for Flare. Remember her?'

Raja nodded, but something in his heart felt happy.

Melody bit her lower lip as if she was about to cry.

Sugar turned and took notice. (I forgot about my own OC, I do bad, sorry I do bad. If you got the reference, bless you)

She looked at Raja and Melody before squealing as if she were a pup again.

"MAJA! Or RELODY!" She squealed.

Shadow licked her cheek and she immediately calmed and licked him back.

Melody and Raja looked at her, then eachother and blushed.

Melody walked over and sat next to him.

"Hey I have to tell you something." she said.

Raja felt heat rush to his white cheeks. What him and Mel didn't know was that Charrie (Chase x Carrie) was close by filming the precious Maja/Relody moment.

"Yeah?" Raja asked.

"I just want to say-"

* * *

CLIFFIE! What's Melody going to say? Will she say she likes Raja? Or something stupid? Raja broke the fourth wall, way to go Mr. Nevla. I bet you all are going to kill me. Well, I couldn't flippin' breathe yesterday and almost died. Today I told my friend and she was like 'Did you die?!' Good question. Am I a ghost? Then I said no and she said 'Are you going to die?' I don't know.

Also 5 people from an orchestra came to my school, the last song they played was Star Wars, here's what happened when they announced it.

Ayden (my 'boyfriend', thanks for the not true rumor Blake): *Gasps and pinches me*

Me: *lets out a high-pitched yelp*

Everyone else in the café: *laughing*

Music starts. It was the weirdest thing.

Here's what happened yesterday if you're still reading at this point.

Friend finishes sharing something and we all start clapping, just as a boy enters the room from the bathroom... He bowed thinking it was for him.


End file.
